Bathroom
by CremeSophtilly
Summary: Abed walks in on Annie while she's in the bath. Clichéd, I know.
1. Chapter 1

He leaned against the bathroom door, his eyes so wide they threatened to fall out of their sockets, and accessed the situation.  
>'<em>I just walked in on Annie Edison in the bath. Reactions. I need reaction scenes. Think, think!<br>Chandler made uncomfortable references to Rachel's... breasts for a hole episode. I definitely couldn't do that.  
>Don Draper would ask to join her.<br>Hans Solo? She would invite him in.  
>Batman would warn her of the dangers of bathing with the door unlocked.<br>Troy would never mention it again  
>Jeff would patronise her, apologise to her, and then make out with her.<em>'  
>Be he knew he wouldn't be able to pull any of these off. He had to be Abed: emotionally unavailable and monotone. He took a deep breath and tried to keep his cool as he spoke through the door.<br>"Annie, I know social protocol requires me to stay on this side of the door, however I need the first-aid kit. It's under the sink."  
>"Can't you wait until I'm out of the bathroom?" Her voice was a little strained.<br>"fork-jousting "  
>There was a few moments silence, and then she called that she was covered, and for him to come in.<p>

Abed imagined where the sink was and set his vision on the corresponding point on the door. With his hand on the knob, he twisted the door open. _'Straight in and out.'  
><em>It didn't work. As always his eyes moved to find her and she was stood next to the bath in pyjamas letting it drain. She looked exactly like Mary Jane when she's caught in the rain in Spider Man. Strands of wet hair stuck to her face and Abed had to physically stop to prevent himself from becoming Peter Parker; wiping the stands away for a reason to feel her skin on his.  
>"Sorry, Annie" He carried on moving towards the sink and caught her refection in the mirror. She was blushing. He suppressed a smile.<br>"You... You didn't see anything right, Abed?"  
>"No." <em>Yes. I just saw you blush; I saw you were reading the Terry Pratchett book I leant you; I saw that you understand how dangerous fork-jousting is. I can see you're using my towel, which I won't be able to use again without feeling like I do now. I saw enough to stop me from sleeping tonight.<em>

He turned round, first-aid kit in hand, cocked his head to the side and half-smiled. "Nothing" 


	2. Chapter 2

This is from Troy's Point of view. I'm don't really think I have his character right, so some criticisms would be lovely. And thank you very much for previous reviews, I really enjoyed reading every one of them! (:

* * *

><p>I heard the bathroom door close and looked up to see Abed stood with his back to it, motionless, eyes closed. He took a deep breath, put his hand back on the door knob, as if he were closing it again, and then moved fluently, like the intermission had never even occurred.<br>Something I learned when I started living with Abed was that even he needed to do a re-take. Sometimes Abed fluffed his lines, and the pause-deep breath, that's how he got back into roll. I had seen it countless times now, so when I saw it this time I resumed looking at my fork jousting wound and the scene played through as it should have.

Walking over to me, Abed lifted the small first-aid box into view and spoke.  
>"Got the band aids, there are only Hello Kitty ones left though"<br>"What? What happened to the car ones? They were cool!"  
>"We used them when we ran out of tape while making Inspector Spacetime's Phone Box"<br>"Oh yeah..." It would have looked totally lame with Hello Kitty stuck all over it. I guess my face must have shown how disappointed I was in covering up manly battle scars with girl band aids because as if he read my Mind Abed repeated: "Hello Kitty would have been totally lame, though."

As we high-fived, Annie emerged from the bathroom, wearing a towel, looking concerned due to the amount of band-aids on the both of us and told us not to put any more on just yet.  
>"I'll get changed and come and disinfect them too."<br>I'm not going to lie, it's moments like these that make me appreciate living with a girl. Watching her slender legs flick round the door. When she leans over you, just to get the remote; when she puts her head on your shoulder while watching Kick Punch 5: You Won't Like Me When I'm Punchy. She doesn't know she's doing it, but it's super nice. Or it was super nice until I started noticing Abed's reaction to them.  
>Don't get me wrong, when Annie's Accidental seduces are toward him, Abed is cool, calm and collected, but if it's around me, he gets super weird. Not Abed-weird, but, like... Jeff-weird.<p>

That it! When Jeff gets ignored he gets this face, like a 'Look at me – look at me' face, and Abed gets that every time. Then, he started looking really frustrated, then before his facial features have time to set into place, his eyes are closed and he's taking a deep breath.  
>I caught that exact frustration-face when I looked back at him, as soon as Annie disappeared into her room, and I wanted to call him out on it but I didn't have the words. Now the silence became awkward, so I made a pop tart from something to do, while Abed just leaned against the counter and watched.<p>

When Annie came back she tended to my wounds first, scolding all the while. I noticed Abed's fists tighten and though he didn't look at us directly, I felt his eyes on us all the time. Then Annie turned to Abed, hand on hips, asking to see all the injuries. Abed pointed one out, and she would disinfect it. Abed would keep his face turned up to the ceiling the who time her hands touched his skin.  
>In spite of the many times we have all been in this Kitchen, right now it felt really crowed, and I felt so much like a third wheel I had to leave, so I went and sat on the sofa. I could still see them out of the corner of my eye, and I guess Abed thought He was in private now, because he would steal small glances at Annie while her head was bent over his arm or hands, trying to heal him.<p>

"You just said Troy got your chest, right?" Annie questioned and I had to chime in,  
>"Hell yeah I did! 20 points!" I fist pumped remember the winning blow.<p>

"Exactly, let me see!"  
>Then there was a pause. A breath. Abed unbuttoned 4 buttons on his shirt, just enough to show the fork mark, and I watched him turn his face as far away from Annie as possible, while she inspected the damage. It looked like he wanted to be able to turn his head rough 180 degrees, and if Abed wasn't Abed I would have sworn he blushed.<br>That was enough. I went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Then slumped on the side of the bath, head in hand.  
>I am sooo not old enough to give Abed <em>'The-Talk'<em>


End file.
